Shattered Memories
by Hand of Blades
Summary: A revolution is underway on a planet at the edge of the Lylat system and Fox is sent to stop it. Will he be successful, read and find out. I know lame summary.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox, I also do not own Phantom dust (parts of this fic is influenced by it).

Note: Hey what's up I went to a friend's house and played the game Phantom Dust and thought it was really cool so I decided to try to write a Star Fox twist with it. Since I only played for a few moments I'm not really sure what you can do with the various abilities so if I mess any of them up I'm sorry.

Fox walked down the long gray corridor as his footsteps gave off a metallic echo. He wondered what assignment that Pepper had for him this time. He sighed to himself as he reached the end of the hallway and he felt the room give a slight shutter. _Great guess I've already accepted the job then_ he thought as the room seemed to twist in on itself as the ship hurled through slip-space, _oh well_. Fox waited while the ship righted itself and everything warped back to it original shape. Fox entered his pass code and waited as the door slid open. As he walked inside he saw Pepper sitting at the end of a long wood conference table as drumming his paws on a small data pad.

"General," Fox said as he walked the length of the table, "You wanted to talk to me about a mission."

Pepper jumped and seemed to come out of a daze, he looked at Fox like he had never seen him before, his confusion lasted only a moment before he organized himself and began to explain Fox mission.

"Fox," he began, "there is a planet on the edge of our system that is currently under going a major political upheaval."

"Why does this concern me general," Fox muttered as he turned to leave the room.

"Wait, Fox, and listen to what I have to say," when Fox didn't stop Pepper shouted, "I'll pay you four hundred thousand credits."

Fox paused at the door and turned back around, "You can continue."

"Thank you, anyway the planet's going through a revolution and I want you to stop it."

"Why do you want the revolution stopped"? Fox asked puzzled.

"Because one of Andross's old generals is the one causing the revolution." Fox's ears perked up and Pepper continued, "He has convinced many of the younger populous that their only hope lies in the stars. Our advisors believe that this is just a plan for him to build an empire like Andross tried to do."

"What other information can you give me General"?

"We landed a probe on the planet a few days ago this is what it recorded." Pepper slid the data-pad over to Fox and he powered up its video file. The video wobbled and stuttered before it flared to life and what Fox saw brought a felling Fox wasn't used to, fear. The first few images were of the entry and didn't interest Fox, but when the probe landed and its camera began to scan the bleak surroundings Fox wondered what could even live there. The land and sky were a dirty shade of brown and the buildings that once could have shown prosperity had fallen into shambles and disrepair. Fox watched as dust clouds blew and coated the probe with a thin layer of grit and grim as it wiped and swirled around. A small cloaked figure creped out of a small crevice and crawled over to the probe. It scrambled around the probe and tried to move it several times without success. Finally it appeared to give up as it crawled to the camera's front and Fox saw that the creature was more or less a fox with a mask of some sort covering its face. Fox watched as the fox stood up with a look of pure terror covering his face before he turned and broke into a run. A flash of light blinded the camera and made Fox squint. When the camera cleared the fox's skeleton was laid across a stone a few feet away. A second figure walked over to the probe and crouched down in front of it. The new figure was a lizard of some sort and it felt around the probe for a moment before giving up. It backed away from the probe and turned around. It held out one scalded hand and a red light swirled around it then it lanced out and struck the probe. The recording cut out after that.

"What the hell was that General"?

"I'm not sure. From what our scientists could gather before the probe was destroyed the surface is uninhabitable and the main populous lives underground. The population is a mix of mammals and reptiles with a few humans here and there."

"Human"? Fox asked.

"Yes," Pepper replied, "but that is another matter entirely. So will you take the mission"?

"Sure, when do I leave."

The room gave a quick jolt and the world twisted on itself again as Pepper stood. "Right now."

Fox nodded as Pepper stood and lead him out of the room. Fox followed Pepper through the ship as they continued to discuss the mission.

"You'll be undercover Fox so try to stay discreet."

Fox sighed, "Yes General."

"Also we're not sure who you should trust on the planet but you have to get close to Andross's old general."

"What's his name General"? Fox asked and Pepper stiffened slightly.

"We are unsure."

"What"! Fox yelled as he grabbed Pepper and spun him around, "You're sending me after a guy and I don't even know his name."

"Calm down Fox, calm down. He is well known on the planet and it shouldn't be hard to find out who he is."

"What ever," Fox said sarcastically as he released Pepper and they continued to the docking bay. When they reached the docking bay Pepper supplied Fox with a basic tunic and an old cloak.

"This is what most of the inhabitants wear these. Also here," Pepper tossed Fox a mask like the fox on the video had worn, "That mask will keep you safe from the planets atmosphere."

"Right anything else," Fox muttered as he donned his new attire.

"Yes you have to give up your blaster."

"What," Fox started but he knew it was no use and handed over his blaster. "So how am I supposed to protect myself anyways," Fox asked as he climbed inside a small one-man fighter.

"Improvise." Pepper said confidently, "Good luck and God speed."

Fox gave a small shrug as he launched the fighter into the void of space. _Well here I go again_ he thought as he headed toward the worn out brown planet on his scanners.

Authors notes: Sorry short beginning. I got bored in my computer class and wrote this while I was in there. I promise it will get more interesting as time goes on. This is just a side project so it won't get quite as many updates as the unknown, unless you actually like it and want more updates. So hope it's ok and review if you want to.


	2. When things fall

Review response.

CoolChris13: Thanks for the review and what do you mean it's only 10 words, I counted, and it's 12.

Black Phoenix: Here is more for you to see.

Story Weaver1: Thanks for reviewing. It's ok that you can't review my other fic.

Quick note: this story has nothing to do with my other fic and it takes place before assault so ya'll have a little bit of a time line now.

Fox twisted in his seat until he felt a large pop, and he sighed in relief as the tension in his back drained away. _That's better_ he thought as his Arwing began it's slow decent to the planet.

"Well," he muttered, "better leave the team a message saying I accepted the mission. Computer record message."

"Affirmative," came the automated voice from the console.

"Hey guy, sorry to leave you on such short notice but Pepper's sent me on another mission, it's undercover and might take a while. So if you don't hear from me with a few months time contact Pepper and get the coordinates for the planet, see you when I see you. End recording."

"Recording ended."

"Right now that that is settled I need to find a good landing spot," Fox said as he tilted the control stick down and started to scan the barren surface for a suitable site. While he tried to find a site his mind wandered back to the vixen he had met on Sauria. _Krystal_ he wondered _where did you disappear to_. He thought back to the last time he had seen her and gave himself a mental kick as he asked why he hadn't gone with her.

_"Fox I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it Krystal."_

_"Do you remember when I told you I wanted to join your team."_

_"Yeah, why? Are you having second thoughts are something"?_

_"Well it's not that, it's just I feel something's pulling at me."_

_"What do you mean"?_

_"I don't know Fox, I just don't know."_

_"So are you leaving me—I mean us"?_

_"I'm afraid so Fox, I so sorry but I just feel…"_

_"It's ok Krystal, really it is. Just come back ok. Promise."_

_"He he, I promise. Goodbye Fox. Goodbye."_

Fox gave himself a mental shake_. I don't need to think about the past, it only bring me pain_ he thought. Unconsciously he thought back on his life and found many sorrows, his mother and father's death, being kicked out of the academy, living in exile on that small planet, seeing the destruction caused by Andross during the Lylatian wars and then on Sauria, losing Krystal. _I'd be better off with out my memories_ he thought as he flew over a devastated city.

In the city below a group of cloaked furs crawled out of their crevices as Fox's Arwing neared the center of the city.

"Is that what the general wanted us to shoot down," on of the furs asked?

"Beats me, but it's in the sky and it's not a walker so I guess that's it," another replied.

"Who cares lets just blast it and get it over with," spat another.

"All right enough with the arguing, you two hit it with the launchers and me and you will hit it with a fire blast," the last fur said as he stood towering over the other. They all gave quick nods of agreement and took aim at Fox's Arwing.

"Ready, FIRE," the tall fur yelled as he and one of the furs raised their arms toward Fox's Arwing as a violent red light flashed around their paws as twin rockets leapt from the shoulders of the other two furs.

Fox finally found a spot he thought he could hide his Arwing when alarms began to blare at him. _What on Corneria_ he thought as he brought up his threat alert and scanned for the source of the alarms. When the screen in front of him flared to life his blood ran cold. He tossed all his weight against the control stick and his Arwing jerked to the right as two rockets blew by missing him by inches. _That was close_ Fox thought as he Arwing jolted forward and began losing altitude.

"What the hell," he yelled at the computer as a second jolt sent his Arwing into a wild spiral. "Perfect," he hollered as he tried to stabilize his decent. "Mayday, Mayday, Pepper I'm hit, I'm going down over the city your probe landed at, Mayday, does this blasted thing even work," he yelled as he slammed his paw into his console as the ground raced up to meet him. He swore under his breath as he reached to pull the ejection handle but found it jammed. _Oh well was fun while it lasted_ he thought as a loud crunch shattered his hearing. He blacked out as the Arwing disintegrated around him.

"Damn can't you drive this thing any smother," Kiba yelled as his head connected once again with roof of the crapped cab of his transport.

"Let's see you drive this piece of junk," the tiger sitting next to him spat, "that is if you can even get it to start."

"Don't make me eat you David," Kiba hissed as the transport hit another rut and sent Kiba skyward.

"Like you could, you may be a python but your mouths not that big." David shot back.

"I'm willing to try at this point. Hey Alex do you see anything out there"?

"Yeah, looks like someone just shot down one of the Freeborn's flying things in the southern part of the old city, think we should check it out," the reply from the back of the transport.

Kiba twisted around to see Alex standing up and blue lights shinning around his eyes. "Alright we'll check it out but if this is a wild goose chase…"

"Then you'll eat a good meal tonight," David muttered.

"Shut it pussy cat before I get angry," Kiba said with venom in his voice.

"Yes sir," David said as he smiled and gave a pathetic salute.

"Cut the crap already, Alex get mine and David's guns locked and loaded, and grab a spare breath mask. If the pilot lived he might be breathin dust right now."

"If he is by the time we get to him he'll be dead or a walker," Alex said as the lights around his eye's winked out and he began to rummage through the back.

"If he's a Freeborn then he's better off dead," Kiba said as they headed toward the city leaving a dust trail floating in the sky.

Author's notes: Another short chapter, sorry. Well anyways, if your confused or have questions leave it in a review and if it doesn't mess with the plot of the story I'll answer it. Well next chapter will have more action and a lot of gun fire so stay tuned.


End file.
